This invention relates to apparatus suited to being mounted within the xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d of a U-shaped floating dock for the purpose of docking and elevating a pleasure boat and further relates to a method and a kit for creating such apparatus.
Various apparatus have been devised for dry-docking pleasure boats. Pleasure boats of the kind to which the present invention is particularly adapted are thought of, for purpose of the present description, as being generally within the range of about fifteen feet to twenty-four feet in length and within the range of about 800 pounds to 6000 pounds in weight. Apparatus for docking pleasure boats has been associated with both non-floating as well as floating docks. The use of such apparatus is intended to facilitate removal of a boat from the water, maintaining the boat in a stored position elevated above the water, and for launching of the boat into the water.
A popular kind of dock floats on the water and forms a U-shaped well into which the boat can be driven when it is desired to tie the boat to the dock. U.S. Pat. No. RE 27,090 illustrates an air-powered dry-docking and lifting apparatus which can be installed in an already existing boat well forming part of what appears to be a non-floating dock. It has also been known to provide a ground mounted pivotal frame onto which a boat can be winched into position and then lifted out of the water by pivoting the frame. U.S. Pat. No. 3,227,292 illustrates one such pivotal frame arrangement for a ground-mounted boat ramp. U.S. Pat. No. 4,601,606 illustrates a floating boathouse equipped with a pivotal frame onto which a boat is partially positioned under its own motive power and fully positioned by use of a winch which also serves to pivot the frame and thereby move the boat into an elevated position out of the water. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,641,242, there is shown an apparatus made part of a floating dock having a well. The apparatus of the ""242 patent incorporates two frames, one of which is stationary and secured within the well and the other of which pivots on the stationary frame. A winch is employed to pull the boat and position the boat on rollers mounted on the pivotal frame. After the boat has been properly positioned, the winch is used to pivot the frame and move the boat into an elevated position out of the water. Of particular significance in considering the apparatus of the ""242 patent is the fact that the motive power of the boat itself cannot be used to load the boat onto the pivotal frame.
Another type of docking apparatus, illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,682,833, utilizes a floating dock made up of hollow flotation inserts and one such system is sold under the trademark xe2x80x9cJETDOCKxe2x80x9d(trademark). A small, personal watercraft is docked by being driven onto tubes mounted on the dock itself In another system sold under the trademark xe2x80x9cEZPORTxe2x80x9d(trademark), a small boat is winched onto a roller bed which serves as a dock and forms part of a buoyant floating dock.
With the above background, it can be observed that there is not presently available a docking apparatus which can be very quickly and easily installed in a well enclosed by a U-shaped floating dry dock and which enables a boat to be placed in position for storage above the water level and launched back into the water from such storage position by use of the motive power of the boat itself.
With the foregoing in mind, the primary object of the invention becomes that of providing apparatus of simple construction which can be mounted within the well of an existing floating dock and which incorporates a single pivotal frame onto which the boat can be driven and positioned ready for storage using only the motive power of the boat itself and which can be pivoted so as to either elevate the boat above the water for storage or discharge the boat into the water for further use.
Another object is that of providing a method and kit for creating the described apparatus. Other objects will become apparent through the description to follow.
An apparatus is provided comprising a rectangular frame, adjustably supported laterally spaced support pads mounted on and running lengthwise of the frame and adapted to receive the hull of a boat, a rear bar on which the frame is pivotally mounted extending across and having its ends secured to a floating dry dock on opposite sides of a well in a manner which permits load on the rear bar to be evenly distributed on the dock and a front bar having its ends secured to the sides of the well and extending across the well at a location forward of the rear bar. The method of creating the described apparatus utilizing the mentioned frame, rear and front bars and a kit made up of such parts with instructions for assembling such parts also constitute part of the invention.